


Come Together

by sea



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anxiety, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: Sean is a sweetheart but only shows that side to you.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to title this and I suck at summaries but I needed to get more Sean/Reader into the world. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! If you do please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Thank you for reading!

It's not that you hadn't noticed the way Sean looked at you when he thought you weren't paying attention. It's not that you hadn't noticed how touchy he was with you or the flirting, the damn flirting. Then again he flirted with everyone, even Arthur, though that was mostly because Arthur hated it.

You knew that he and Karen had had some brief thing but Karen didn't think much of it and, according to her gossip, it hadn't brought her much joy. _"He was as bad a fuck as he is at everything else, if you can believe!" She threw her head back laughing._ She quickly moved onto the fruitless task of trying to get Charles into bed.

For all his bluster, you thought Sean was sweet. He could be a loud mouth, well, he was mostly a loud mouth, but underneath his rowdy exterior, he had a kind heart and he loved the gang, you included. You weren't sure if anyone else saw it but you did.

Knowing all of this, when Sean approached you and all but asked to sleep with you, you hesitated. You hadn't slept with anyone in the gang. The idea of everyone swapping partners and telling each other about their exploits made your stomach turn a little. You weren't a prude exactly, you had had many sexual experiences but it felt somewhat incestuous to you, the gang was family.

"No, darlin', I really mean sleep!" Sean laughed and adjusted his hat. "I can't stand the idea of another night next to 'ol Bill Williamson and you've got this big cozy tent all to yerself. Help out poor Sean, will ya?" He gave you a wink.

"Alright but no funny business. Sleep only." You replied firmly. What harm could it do if he promised to only sleep?

"Ya got my word, MacGuire Junior will stay safely tucked away." Sean gave you a salute. He took your hand and led you into the tent.

The cot wasn't exactly big enough for the two of you and so Sean placed his bedroll on the floor of the tent and you took your spot on the cot. He was surprisingly quiet as you both settled under your blankets.

"G'night Mr. MacGuire. Sleep well." You whispered in a low voice, turning onto your side towards him.

"Sweet dreams, my love." You could vaguely see his smile in the darkness.

\------

"You! GET OVER HERE!" The man grabbed you by your hair and dragged you across the hardwood floor. "I said CLEAN. Does this look _clean_ to you?" He slammed your face against the small spot marring the otherwise pristine floor. "I asked you a question, girl. You best answer."

"I-I tried to clean it, sir, but the spot wouldn't come up..." You stuttered, your heart racing. Your face ached as you could feel it already starting to swell.

"Doesn't seem like you tried very hard. I only keep you around to keep this place clean and if you ain't doin' that there ain't no point, is there? Might as well sell you to a man like I did your sister." You knew the kind of man that bought girls and women, what they were subjected to.

"N-No. No please! I'll clean it, I swear!" Tears were streaming down your bruised face. He pulled you up by your hair and slammed you against the wall, his fist reeling back to hit you across the face.

\-----

"Please." You sobbed, shaking. "No." You felt warmth, a hand cupping your face, thumb brushing over your cheek.

"Shhh shhh," Sean gathered you into his arms as he climbed onto the cot. "Hush now."

You were awake now, still shaking as Sean tightened his hold around your body, his hand stroking your hair softly. The nightmares weren't new, they happened most nights, but you never spoke to anyone about them. It was your secret, why you left, how you ended up with the gang. You didn't want anyone to see you as weak. You'd proven you could hold your own with the best of them, but that fear still nipped at the back of your neck.

"S-Sean..." You choked as you tucked your face against his neck. It was difficult to breathe, your chest was heaving and your throat felt dry.

"'M here darlin'. I've got ya." His voice was soothing. You'd never heard him use this tone with anyone before. "Just breathe."

You tried to focus on your breaths. In...out...in...out...in...out. Sean breathed deeply too, matching your breaths. You focused on him now. In...out...in...out...in...out. He continued to hold you and stroke your hair through your panic. Minutes passed and only the sound of your inhales and exhales could be heard in the quiet of the tent.

"I'm so sorry," You looked up at him, your breathing finally coming back to normal. You felt utterly embarrassed.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Sean smiled down at you, his voice was still calm and quiet.

"I bet you'd prefer 'ol Bill Williamson after this," You let out a self deprecating laugh.

"I can't picture a world where I'd prefer Bill Williamson to you, darlin'" Sean let out a soft chuckle and he gently pressed his lips to your forehead.

You were exhausted. The panic had worn you out and the warmth of Sean's body wrapped around you, his slow steady breathing, lulled you back to a deep sleep before you could say any more.

\-----

You woke up alone and were slightly shocked at the disappointment you felt in your heart at that fact. Then you immediately felt shame. He had seen you at your worst and you hadn't even thanked Sean for helping you through last night. Despite his kind words you had a nagging feeling he probably wouldn't be hanging around you much anymore.

You quickly dressed and exited your tent to see you were the last one in camp to wake. The place was busy with your fellow gang members already hard at work. You spent most of the day in camp, choosing to work on solitary tasks; mending shirts, washing dishes, helping tend the horses, rather than interact with the others. Though you slept well, you couldn't bring your thoughts away from Sean and how he had taken care of you during the night. He was surprisingly sweet, calming you down in minutes rather than the hours it normally took when you were by yourself and even then you were left with an uneasy stomach for the rest of the day. 

You felt like you owed him so much, but you were unsure how to repay him. It turned out it didn't really matter as the day quickly passed and you hadn't seen Sean or even heard him, which was the more likely to happen before the actual seeing.

You let out a sigh as you stepped into your tent and closed the flap behind you. It was warm and you began undressing in favor of a light weight shift to sleep in. As soon as you dropped your dress to the ground, the tent flap flew open. Your back was to the entrance but you still covered your naked body with your hands as you looked over your shoulder, letting out a displeased noise as you took in Sean's flushed face.

"Sean!" You scowled at him, pulling the shift on as quickly as you could before turning to face him.

"Ah ha," He laughed somewhat awkwardly. "Good evening to you Miss."

"What are you doing in here?" You crossed your arms over your chest. The thin fabric of the shift left little to the imagination.

"I -ah- thought ya might appreciate a little company." He shuffled between his feet, unsure what to do. There was a beat. "I'll be goin' then."

He turned on his heel to exit, but you grabbed his wrist. "Come on then. You ain't gotta leave." 

He stepped further into the tent, pausing to remove his hat, coat and boots as you climbed onto your cot. Pulling the blankets over you, you rolled onto your side, your back to him. You heard the sounds of him continuing to undress. After a few moments, you felt the blanket lift as he slid in behind you, pulling you against him. You let out a little gasp at the contact.

"Is this alright?" He asked hesitantly. You could feel his breath against your neck and couldn't help the warm feeling blooming in your belly at the sensation.

"Ah, yes." You said after a moment, trying to shift your thoughts. "It's fine." He took your words as encouragement, moving to hold you tighter than before. Then you felt it, his erection pressed flush against your backside. You stiffened at the feeling.

"Sean..." You spoke his name as a warning, wriggling a little in his hold.

"Sorry, darlin'. I ain't mean anythin' by it." You felt his hand go between you to readjust himself. "Just seein' yer beautiful body got MacGuire Junior here a bit excited."

"It's a-alright. Just...I meant what I said, you hear? No funny business." You tried to keep your voice calm, but you couldn't deny that just feeling his excitement had you more than a little excited yourself. Feeling his warmth wrapped around you reminded you just how long it had been since you'd laid with a man. But you had to stick to your guns. You didn't want a fling and certainly not with someone you had to see every day.

"O' course. Understood." He gave you a light kiss on your hair as you relaxed back into him, closing your eyes. That night the nightmares didn't come.

\-----

It had been two weeks since Sean started sleeping your tent every night and you hadn't had a nightmare since. The two of you were able to keep it hidden from the others. They had assumed that Sean was off in town staying at the saloon. He would sneak in after everyone was asleep and be out in the morning before the others had woken. You began to look forward to sleeping just so you and Sean could have your time together. It made you feel silly, but his contact comforted you, made you feel loved, even if that wasn't what it was.

It was a cool evening as you sat by the fire, sewing a patch into an old pair of Arthur's pants. You couldn't help the smile that was on your face even as you worked. 

"It's nice to see a smile on your pretty face, hermosa," Javier sat down beside you.

"Oh. Hello Javier." You greeted him, still smiling. "How are you?"

"Better for seeing you." He leaned in towards you, whispering in your ear. "You wouldn't want to take a walk with me, would you?"

"A walk?" You leaned away slightly, giving him a look of confusion. "Where to? Do you need help with a job?"

"No, bonita flor, I thought maybe we could spend some time together." Javier placed his hand on your thigh, sliding it higher as kept speaking. "...alone."

"Ah. I..." You were at a loss for words. Javier had never made a move on you before or even given you any kind of special attention. Why now? And how could you let him down gently without a real excuse?

"Just what do you think you're doin'?" Sean came up on you both so fast that you hadn't seen or heard him coming. He threw Javier's hand off your thigh with a scowl and grabbed you by the wrist, causing your sewing supplies to drop into the dirt. 

"Sean!" You shouted as you were dragged away. You looked back to see a smirk on Javier's face, causing you to trip over your own feet. Sean caught you and righted you, continuing his pace as you were pulled along behind him.

"Yer lookin' a bit ill, Miss, maybe you best have a lie down!" He yelled in all directions, making sure everyone heard him as he pulled you inside your tent.

He released you as soon as you were both safely inside. 

"Sean! What in the hell was that?" You flushed red as you tried to calm yourself down.

"I could ask ya the same thing!" Sean stepped closer to you and you could feel the heat radiating off his body. "Why was Javier puttin' his dirty hands all over ya?"

"I don't know, but it's not as though I asked him to." You said quietly, sitting down on the cot. You felt a little bad about your knee jerk reaction at what was clearly concern for your well being.

"Ya didn't?" Sean sat down beside you, a look of genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Why would I?" You were a little offended at the would be accusation. "You can't be serious. Javier?"

"Well, I thought..." He paused, letting out a breath. A smile quickly made its way onto his face. "Guess that was a bit silly 'o me."

"Yes, it was." You rolled your eyes. "Now, should we get ready for bed?"

\------

"No, no, no. Please! I'll do anything you ask!"

Your heart felt as though it could leap out of your chest at any moment.  
Breathing felt impossible, oxygen turning to thick poison in your lungs as you tried to inhale.  
You felt heavy, numb, like you were falling endlessly into darkness.

Something warm caught you, embraced you. Soft, sweet words whispered. Light fingers stroking your cheek.

You opened your wet eyes, looking up to see the face that had become a source of comfort and calm for you. His arms were wrapped tightly around you as he held you to his chest.

"Sean..." You let out a choked noise. He made a shushing noise against your hair. You could see his features bathed in the soft moonlight that was seeping through the cracks in the fabric of the tent. He looked beautiful like this and you knew you couldn't stop yourself or hold yourself back anymore. 

You slowly leaned in to press a lingering kiss against his lips. He responded to you immediately as he licked at your bottom lip. You let out a quiet whimper, opening yourself to him. He moaned into your mouth as you sucked lightly on his tongue. 

You could feel his chest heaving against you as he pulled away. "A-Are you sure? I mean, is this alrigh'?"

You didn't answer, instead, you sat up to pull your shift over your head, tossing it to the ground. He rolled you onto your back, cradling your head as he leaned over to press a chaste kiss to your lips, then your cheek, your neck, shoulder, your chest. He swiped his tongue across your nipple, causing you take inhale sharply as he closed his mouth around the peak and sucked gently. Reveling in the moan it coaxed from you, he pushed his body flush against you and you could feel his hardness through his clothes.

"Take these off." You pulled at the offending garments, making an impatient noise. He quickly did as asked, undressing faster than you thought possible. You inwardly smirked and felt a bit proud that he wanted you so badly as he slid back onto the cot.

You felt Sean's hand on your hip, his long fingers moving down to stroke at the skin of your inner thigh. "So soft." He murmured as he nuzzled his face into your neck. "What about here?" He inched his fingers up higher, tortuously slow. "Or here?" Higher and higher up your thigh until the tips of his fingers reached their destination. 

He dipped his fingers down to your opening, groaning at the realization that you were already so wet for him. “That’s my girl.” He pressed his palm against your clit with firm pressure, slowly moving his wrist in circles as he stoked the fire already starting in your belly. 

Sean rubbed at you, coating his fingers in your wetness, before sinking two into you. You moaned openly as he started to slowly fuck you with his fingers. 

"Like that, do ya?" You could hear the smile on his lips.

You swallowed and nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"Can I..." He pulled his hand away, chuckling at the little whine that left your lips. "Can I taste ya?"

"Y-You want to do that?" You questioned. In your experience, very few men had asked to put their mouths on you and his interest surprised you.

"Been wantin' to for a long while, darlin'." Sean took your words as encouragement, moving lower on the cot.

He slid his fingers into you again as his licked around your clit. His technique was a little messy, but you were already so turned on that it didn't take much to push you to the edge. A few firm swipes of his tongue against you and you were coming hard, walls contracting around his fingers as a low moan of his name escaped your lips.

"Beautiful..." He murmured as he looked up at you, pressing one more lingering kiss to your sensitive clit.

"God, Sean." You sighed, brushing away the hair that stuck to the dampened skin of your face.

He didn’t give you time to fully come down from your orgasm before entering you, filling you completely with a groan. He stilled waiting a moment for you to both adjust to each other. 

He began to move slowly, thrusting deep into your tight heat. “Ya feel so good, love, I d-don’t know how long I can last.” He stuttered, his breathing was already labored. 

“Come here.” You whispered, pulling him by the back of his neck into a deep kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. He stilled his movement, groaning into your mouth. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered against your lips. 

“It’s alright.” You smiled at him. “Let yourself go.”

He didn’t hold back, fucking into you while he continued to kiss you, only breaking away when he could no longer focus, his thrusts getting shaky as he approached his end. He let out a low groan as his cock pulsed, twitching as he released deep inside you. Your walls squeezed him in return and he let out another long moan against your neck. 

He pulled out of you and rolled onto his side. “Fuck, darlin’” He leaned over to stroke your cheek. “Ya should be arrested for tryin’ ta kill a man.”

You let out a small laugh as you leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you. 

“Are you done now? Some of us are tryin’ to sleep, y’know!” Arthur’s drawl came from outside the tent. 

“Shut it, Arthur!” Sean yelled back as you lightly punched him in the chest. 

“Oh my god,” you cringed, throwing your hands over your face to hide your embarrassment, he just chuckled. 

“Go to sleep, love. It’ll be fine in the morn’” he kissed your forehead, holding you against his chest. 

\------

Turns out it was not fine in the morning. As you sat around the fire, cup of coffee in hand, you couldn’t escape the knowing looks from everyone in camp. Sean came and took a seat beside you, throwing his arm over your shoulder. 

“That’s right, gents, she’s mine so don’t even think about sniffin’ aroun’” You shrugged underneath him, elbowing him in the ribs as you scowled. This earned you a slightly hurt sounding “Wha’” 

Javier sat across from the two of you, taking a sip of his coffee. “Finally. I was wondering when you two would work it out.”

You gave him a questioning look, the pieces slowly coming together. “You did that on purpose?” 

“You two just needed a little nudge. Sean here isn’t the brightest when it comes to...well anything really.” Javier smirked and you gave him a wide smile. 

“Hey!” Sean shot Javier a dirty look. 

Though you hated to be messed with, it worked out well so you quickly forgave Javier for playing around with you. 

“So was the first time all you hoped it would be?” Javier asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Not this already.” You let out a long sigh. You knew this would happen. People loved to gossip. 

“I’ll have ya know I know how to satisfy my woman.” Sean cut in in an overly confident voice. 

“Yeah? Karen didn’t seem very satisfied.” Javier shot back with a laugh. 

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the slight pang of jealousy inside, though you knew he wasn’t interested in Karen. For all his faults, Sean was loyal.

“Yeah, well...I wasn’t tryin’ to impress Miss Jones, was I?” He kissed you lightly on the forehead. You couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across your face as you accepted his tender touch. 

“Bah. I’m gonna go. You two are gonna make me sick.“ Javier poured out the rest of his coffee and threw down his cup, leaving in a hurry. 

“Ahh much better. “ Sean said once you were alone. 

You looked up at him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He leaned into you, cupping your face with his hand, deepening the kiss. 

“Jesus, get a room, will ya?” Arthur called from across the camp. 

“Shut it, Arthur!” You and Sean both yelled in unison, turning back to each other you broke into a fit of laughter.


End file.
